


Merry Something!

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Evicted, Gen, Merry Yogmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the yogscast secret santa I wrote for mightylioness. Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Something!

It was a cold and bleak morning in the evicted homestead. A thick blanket of snow had settled overnight, freezing Amelia over. The world was white as far as the eye could see, save for the cat train, still rattling around the fence (though the cats themselves had been taken inside weeks ago). Rolling over in bed, Lomadia glanced over at Nilesy’s bed, smiling when she saw the small mountain of cats piled up on top of him. She sat up, wrapping the duvet around her shoulders to ward off the chilly air as she precariously leant over the bed to grab a pair of boots. 

Lomadia shuffled her way across the room, stoking the fire in the furnace as the room slowly filled with a warm buttery light and the comforting smell of wood smoke. When the room had warmed up enough she shed her duvet, making her bed quicky before stealing a cat from Nilesy. Fishbone spread himself along her shoulders like a fuzzy, warm mantle, purring in contentment and rubbing his cheek to hers.

Nilesy eventually rolled out of bed - his hair all over the place, cats flying everywhere - to make breakfast. Lomadia decided to join him, grabbing a handful of fish and dicing them to feed the cats as he began to fry some bacon. The kitchen soon filled with the delicious smell as a wall of fur pressed up against them, mewling until Lomadia laid down several plates of fish to feed the hungry hoard. They ate at the stove, steadily getting through the pan of food and laughing as one of the cats jumped on the spinning wheel, hissing in shock when it moved and promptly falling off.

As the sun rose Nilesy pulled on his boots, went over to the door and attempted to barge it open. “Lom. I need help..”

“What is it NIlesy?”

“The door won’t open. I lost my key - again...”

Lomadia sighed in disbelief, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. “Literally the worst, Niles, Literally the worst.” She dug around in her many pockets, finally extracting a small, tarnished bronze key and tossing it to him. “Try that.” He inserted the small key, twisting it and - lo and behold - the door opened.

“Thanks Lom!”

“S’no problem.”

Lomadia followed NIlesy outside, leaving the door open a crack so any particularly adventurous cats could join them, before heading round to the horses. She filled a bucket with oats and feed for them and smashed through the icy layer covering the trough, the loud impact making Mr. Horsington whinny loudly in alarm. 

Nilesy started in alarm, scenes of what had last happened when Lomadia was left alone with his horse running through his brain. ”Oy, madwoman! Leave Mr. Horsington alone!”

Lom was quick to reassure him. The fire hadn’t been her fault! “He’s fine, it’s just a splash of water”

“Sure. Give him a pat from me.”

“Come and do it yourself, you lazy bugger!” Lomadia grinned in his general direction, knowing all too well he wouldn’t.

“Maybe I will...” Nilesy suddenly doubled over, laughing and clutching his sides. A single tear rolled down his face in mirth.

“What’re you up to now?” Lomadia was slightly alarmed. The last time he’d done this a walrus had ended up on the roof.

“Nothing much...”

“Nilesy.”

“There totally isn’t a walrus riding the cat train.”

“Oh, I need to see this.” Lomadia lept over, giggling when she saw the befuddled walrus whizzing round the track. “I think it looks good. Maybe we should keep him like that.”

Nilesy just grinned at her. “Whatever you say cropboss, I bow down to your wisdom.”

They worked outside for most of the day, only going inside to gulp down some stew and check on the cats. Snowmen were built and knocked over by cats. The pond was skated - and fallen over - on. And a well placed handful of snow brought forth not only a loud, angry, very scottish sounding curse but a full blown snowball war. In all, a good day.

By the time they headed back inside the sun was setting, their fingers were numb and their noses red. Lomadia’s hat was soaked and Nilesy’s hair was covered in snow. Their breath came out in frosty puffs and they were both shaking ever so slightly from the winter chill. Nilesy stoked the fire while Lomadia made a brew, pouring a tipple of brandy in for good measure. They stood there, companionable in the quiet as they slowly defrosted. “Merry Christmas Nilesy.”

“Merry Christmas Lom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays guys! Eat well and have fun!  
> Meg xx


End file.
